


Stories from a Galaxy Far, Far, Away

by Lesbianwitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Shots, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwitch/pseuds/Lesbianwitch
Summary: Some one-shots from Star Wars. I'll update as I go, but so far it's mostly scenes we didn't get to see. I will have some actually canon-divergent stories eventually.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Stories from a Galaxy Far, Far, Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme discovers she's pregnant.

The Senate chamber was a simmering pot about to boil over. The topics of the day were more so resembling a broken holo message, playing over and over again. War, taxes, more war, increasing clone production… 

Padme massaged her temples as she felt another headache coming up. She was planning on giving her report of her and Bail’s visit to one of the many reconquered Republic systems that were impacted by the war, something that deserved the entire chamber’s full attention. But she had to save it for another day, out of concern that it would be lost in the void of tired, frustrated voices. Today, she didn’t feel like she could be the strong voice she needed to be for all of those refugees that were counting on her to be their voice.  
—-  
Moteé had just managed to get her headpiece off before Padme had to sprint to the refresher to throw up. She still wore the heavy, layered gown she wore to the Senate session that day, which made it harder for her to lean over the toilet and vomit up what little food she was able to eat that day. Padme wiped at the corners of her mouth after she finished and sighed. She was surprised she managed to make it through the entire session that day without having to dismiss herself to the refresher with how nauseous she felt. Padme grabbed ahold of the edge of the sink and pulled herself up. 

There was a gentle knock. “Milady?” Moteé said, her voice muffled by the door. “Are you alright?”

She opened the door. “A little better, yes. I’ve been feeling off all day.”

Moteé started to undo the on the back of her dress. “I think this has been going on longer than you’d like to admit, Senator.”

The dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. “Headaches are nothing new in politics, Moteé. And besides, I just got back from the visit to the refugee camps in the Outer Rim with Senator Organa. I’m just overworked, that’s all.”

“Well, I won’t argue that you’re overworked,” Moteé said. “But, you’ve been vomiting for a few days now. I think you should visit the medical center.”

“I’m fine, Moteé,” Padme tried to insist. “I just need some rest.”

“Which I agree with, milady. But it would give me peace of mind if you did. If you’re not going to do it for yourself, then do it for me, okay? I’ll even go with you if you wish.”

Padme sighed. It was probably better to get checked out. Maybe it was nothing. “I’ll go tomorrow, before the Senate meeting.”  
—-  
“How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?” inquired the medical droid. 

Padme thought back to figure out how long she’d been feeling like this. “The vomiting is relatively new, but I’ve been experiencing back pain, headaches, and nausea for the last few weeks.”

The droid made note of this. “And when was your last monthly cycle?”

She racked her brain trying to remember. The last few months had been blurry with Anakin leaving for the Outer Rim sieges and the unrest in the Senate… 

She felt the color leave her cheeks. Anakin left a few weeks ago….

“I…don’t remember.”

Droids weren’t great with sensing building apprehension, but this one did its best. “I’ll administer a pregnancy test before I conduct any further tests.” 

Padme nodded. Always a chance it could be something else. I have been working myself to the bone lately.  
——  
Several long minutes later, the droid returned with the results. 

“The test has been complete. You have tested positive for pregnancy. My calculations have you at 14 weeks pregnant.”

Padme didn’t respond as she tried to take what the medical droid said in. “This information is completely confidential, correct?”

“Yes. Any attempts to forcibly remove this information will result in it being deleted. Do you wish to have more information on how to proceed?”

Padme, usually the eloquent speaker, was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod her head yes. She had a lot of thinking to do.  
—  
Padme arrived at the Senate building earlier than usual to prepare for her speech, and to clear her head. Instead of going to her office like she usually did, she made a detour to the botanical gardens within the Senate building. With the vibrant plant life and the consistently warm temperatures, it was the closest Padme felt to her home on a planet of chrome and durasteel. It was always a good place to recollect her thoughts. And she could guarantee herself time to be alone. 

She wore another layered robe that day. Her pregnancy hadn’t to show yet, but she figured she’d start wearing them now to avoid suspicion when the baby started to grow. The baby… she looked down at her still-flat stomach. She was carrying life inside her. Being a parent was something she always wanted for herself, but had always been just out of reach with her line of work. And Anakin’s…

She hadn’t been in contact with her husband since he left. Communications to the Outer Rim were often spotty at this point in the war, especially in the siege-ridden areas. Right where her child’s father was. Even if she could reach him and tell him the news, there were still many eyes on both sides of the war. They were already being risky before with stolen moments over holos, now, if that information was compromised it would be a feeding frenzy for the Holonet. Despite the hardships that were only going to increase in the coming months, she wanted this child. She’d have to figure out what she needed to do when the baby arrives, how to tell the queen… but probably the next best step would be to inform Moteé. She’d work from there.

And Anakin….

The end of the war was near. Everyone could feel it. Based on the information from the briefings in the Senate meetings, the Separatists were losing their hold on the Outer Rim. But how soon would that end come? What would that future look like? Padme lay a hand on her abdomen. 

What kind of galaxy was she going to be bringing this child into?  
—-

Padme entered the Senate chamber with a determined step. When the floor opened for discussion, she moved her pod forward to give her report. Her voice didn’t waver, and whatever nausea she still experienced was the absolute last thing on her mind. She put every emotion she felt on her visit to those planets into her words. Those starving families… the landscape ravaged by discharged weapons...the hollowed out look in their eyes….  
She didn’t say it out loud, but democracy had failed those people. She was not going to let that happen again.  
“What kind of galaxy do we want our children to inherit after this war is over?” Padme finished her speech with the thought of those children in the refugee camps not knowing life without the war.  
Her speech was controversial, yes. So were a lot of the speeches she gave, especially now. But perhaps it would get a few people thinking about something beyond simply winning the war. Maybe if there were enough who thought that way, there could be people who would turn that effort to recovery and healing.  
It wasn’t enough to cause an avalanche of change, she thought as her fellow Senators took in the message of her speech with some applause, but for the first time in a long time, she could begin to hope again.


End file.
